The present invention relates generally to a door latch assembly, and is concerned with a latch assembly particularly suitable for latching the doors of bird or other animal cages and the like.
Standard door latches consist of a spring loaded latch bolt on a door which engages in a corresponding opening on the door frame when the door is closed to hold the door in its closed position. Rotation of the door knob releases the bolt from the opening, allowing the door to be pulled or pushed open.
One disadvantage where this type of latch is used on cages for holding birds or other animals is that two separate actions are required to open the door, one to release the latch and the other to open the door on latch release, which may be difficult where food is being carried or where a bird or animal is simultaneously being held prior to return to the cage. Another problem in designing latches for bird or other animal cages is that they must be relatively inaccessible or tamper proof from the interior.